Sherlock Holmes and the Mysterious Woman
by recklesscuriosity
Summary: Hollie Moore did not expect to meet a man like Sherlock. But she did. SherlockxOC It may be AU in some cases, but very minor, you'd have to squint at it to see it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been working on this one for quite some time, soo I do hope you guys like it. I'm a big fan of both Harry Potter and Sherlock Holmes. So I've intertwined them together. I do hope it's not that revolting. haha. Enjoy and happy reading.**

_Chapter 1- Hollie Moore._

221b Baker Street.

That was the address written on a piece of parchment the girl with wild curly blonde hair, in a navy blue overcoat, clutched onto. In her other hand was a small map of London. Looking from the map, to the parchment, and to the plaque on the door. She guessed see was at the right address. She tucked both papers in the satchel she sported.

All in all the buildings seemed to be decent looking. There was a shop of some kind next door and the buildings were all aligned, almost overlapping each other. Much like the area of Grimmauld Place. The young witch had searched London for a good one bedroom flat. She found one, but her neighbors consisted of an overly curious muggle family and an annoying witch who wouldn't keep her mouth shut.

Then some were falling apart, and others were too damn expensive. She was nowhere near as rich as the Malfoys. So she had to settle for something less extravagant or luxurious. As long as she had a roof over her head, the witch was happy. Owning a small bookstore slash coffee shop in Diagon Alley didn't pay much, but kept her on her feet. Along with some stray jobs that Harry, from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, gave her. She was fine.

Knocking on the door twice, she stepped back and waited for someone to answer. Which that someone did. It was an elderly woman in her mid sixties or so.

"Ah, are you looking for Sherlock? I'm afraid he isn't here at the moment." The lady gave her a small smile.

By the looks of the lady's attire, she was dressed in casual clothing that wouldn't be considered clothing to go out in. The girl bit her lip subconsciously, a bad habit she was trying to break.

"No, actually I came for that add in the paper about a one bedroom basement flat," the girl responded. "Is it still available?"

A look of understanding crossed the lady's features.

"Oh of course. You could've called in advance. I'm Mrs. Hudson, the landlady, please do come in," Mrs. Hudson stepped aside and let the young girl in.

"Hollie Moore, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Hollie smiled pleasantly. "Sorry I didn't call. I've been having a bit of trouble with my mobile. Not sure as how I work it."

Mrs. Hudson gave a laugh.

"Ah yes this new technology nowadays is confusing. Anyways, I'll be right back. I need to fetch the keys," With that Mrs. Hudson disappeared around the corner.

This left Hollie to observe her surroundings. The place wasn't that bad. The wallpaper looked fairly old, but durable, the place was clean and didn't look as if it was falling apart. It felt home-y.

_"At least it's a better choice then Grimmauld Place,"_ Hollie thought shuddering slightly. _"Harry and Ginny were nice enough to let me stay there with them. But I'd rather not live with screeching portraits and a stupid racist house-elf."_

Hollie was broken out of her silent reverie as Mrs. Hudson made her way back to where she was standing by the door, 221C.

"Here we go dearie," the woman said. "I had almost forgotten where I put the keys. Since nobody really is interested in renting out flats here. It's only me and the boys. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. But don't mind them. Sweet boys they are, aren't harmless at all. Though Sherlock is a piece of work I tell you. They live upstairs in a three bedroom flat, 221B. Oh and about your mobile you could ask the boys upstairs about it."

Hollie smiled at her pleasantly and nodded at Mrs. Hudson. She didn't mind living with or around muggles, she actually enjoyed observing them. Seeing as her family were all wizards and witches, she never really got to observe muggles. Much like Mr. Weasley's strange fascination for muggles, Hollie guessed that's where she picked it up from. The lady opened the door with the 221C sign and started down the stairs in a slow pace.

Hollie followed while looking around herself. The wallpaper was pretty much falling apart, but the wood didn't look rotten. The walls that aligned the stairs held space for portraits, which she intended to put up.

The two of them arrived at the door and Mrs. Hudson once again started unlocking the door, she opened it and the both of them stepped inside.

"Alright well, as you can see the wallpaper isn't in good shape. But I trust you'd want to change it. Which is fine by me. I put some money aside, John insisted, for this flat so please feel free to use it. It's been empty for some time now, so I haven't put much time in renovating and such. The electricity and plumbing are in good condition. And the fireplace still works perfectly fine," Mrs. Hudson said and motioned around the flat's living room. "You can inspect it if you like."

The living room and sitting room were fairly spacious and had also enough room for a dining table. There was also a brick fireplace at the center of a wall. Hollie would have to ask Mr. Weasley to set up a Floo Network. The place had two windows. The kitchen was big enough for a small three person table, the tiles and wallpaper would need to be changed.

"The bedroom is through that door," Mrs. Hudson said pointing to a door at the end. "And the bathroom is the door in the middle."

Hollie gave her a small smile and moved on to inspect the bathroom. It was okay, a few tiles cracked here and there. But decent. She'd have to call the Weasley boys and Harry to help fix it. Hollie also noticed the paint chipping and noted she'd have to paint it over. Then the bathtub was one of those old claw-foot type bathtubs, with a matching sink. Also in the corner there was a spacious enough shower box.

Entering the bedroom she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary and concluded that it was livable. The bedroom was spacious, enough for her canopy bed, vanity-dresser, a nightstand, bookshelf, and a telly stand. She didn't have to worry about a closet since there was a small walk –in closet. Though for her clothes, she'd have to use an expansion charm in the closet.

Hollie walked out of the room and smiled at Mrs. Hudson.

"The place is good," Hollie decided with a smile. "I'll take it."

It's not like she'd find any other place as decent as this. Especially when muggles were in question. Mrs. Hudson also added to the list of decent muggles so far, since she was the landlady after-all.

"Oh wonderful!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed joyously. Seemingly glad to rid herself of an empty flat. "Now then, let's head upstairs so we can sign papers and such. I trust the price is good."

Hollie nodded. "Yes, though with the renovation you won't charge me extra right?"

Mrs. Hudson chuckled.

"No, no don't worry about that. Maybe the price will go higher for the next," she responded lightly.

Hollie just nodded silently and followed Mrs. Hudson upstairs. She also knew she'd have to lie in some points, and bluff. But that's what a witch or wizard did in a muggle community.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell Hollie," Ronald Weasley exclaimed when he saw Hollie's new flat building. "Your gonna live with 'em muggles for sure. It's kind of bland at some points though."<p>

Ron, Harry and the Weasley twins had arrived with the new magical car Mr. Weasley had bought. Inside was a renovation stuff and paint they had all bought. Along with other items, seeing as they were all staying at the flat to fix it.

Hollie laughed and gave him a look.

"What's your point?" she asked pointedly. "I quite like it. I prefer it here, better the Grimmauld Place."

"Anything is better then Grimmauld Place," Harry said with a slight shudder. "Even though Sirius did leave it to me, and we renovated it, it still gives me the chills."

He was currently opening the trunk of the flying car.

"I fully agree!" Hollie replied nodding.

"Aye Hollie my girl don't mind 'ol Ronnikins," George attacked the blonde in a headlock giving her a noogie.

"Yeah he's still mad at 'em muggles for that last case he had," Fred responded and ruffled her hair.

Hollie struggled to get out of George's headlock and sighed exasperatedly.

"Oi you dunderheads, get off me. We need to start with the renovations," Hollie exclaimed slightly and pushed George off her person.

The twins exchanged glances as Hollie fixed herself.

"Buzz-kill," they said in unison, with a mocking tone.

She scoffed and gave both of them a look.

"Don't care," she replied in the same mocking tone they used.

The five of them made their way to the door, which she opened and then to the 221C door. Hollie turned to the four boys who were carrying around two boxes each. She could bet that all the boxes had feather light charm.

"Just go down to the basement and you can start. Don't wait up," she said motioning to the door.

The twins, Ron and Harry nodded and followed her instructions. As they made their way downstairs Hollie walked a bit towards the stairs to see if Mrs. Hudson was there.

"Mrs. Hudson? Are you home?" Hollie asked peering around the stairs. "It's Hollie, I do hope you don't mind the noise." Her lips formed a thin line as she got no response. Then she noticed someone coming downstairs. "Oh good morning," she said kindly.

"Morning," the man said in a slow tone. "You must be the new tenant Mrs. Hudson told me about," he reached the last of the steps and stuck out his hand. "John Watson, nice to meet you. I live upstairs with Sherlock Holmes, we're flatmates."

"Ah, Hollie Moore, pleasure," Hollie shook his hand with a smile. "Well, I was looking for Mrs. Hudson, but she doesn't seem to be home," she sighed and bit her lip. "I have to ask her if it's okay for me to be lugging all this renovation crap. Don't want to be scolded by the landlady."

John gave her a good humored laugh.

"Don't worry about that. She won't mind. Especially after all the junk Sherlock has brought and lugged into the flat. Nothings bound to scare her anymore," John gave a small smile. "Special case that Sherlock. Bring in whatever you want. Just don't set anything harmful off and your good to go."

Hollie chuckled and smirked. "Well okay I won't do anything dangerous. I hope." A loud sound of something dropping and crashing came from the basement, this earned a scowl from Hollie. She turned to John and gave him a nervous chuckle. "Please do excuse me for a moment."

With that she turned around and trudged downstairs, leaving the poor doctor confused.

"Fred and George Weasley! How many times do I have to tell you guys to be careful with this stuff! I expect this to be clean when I get back!" Hollie's screaming could be heard all the way from the bottom of the stairs. She did have a loud voice that carried.

Seconds later Hollie appeared at the top of her stairs.

"Sorry 'bout that. Those two always find a way to ruin all my things," Hollie ran a few fingers threw her hair and sighed exasperatedly. "They're a handful."

John gave her a lopsided grin.

"I do know how that is. Sherlock is pretty much a handful as well," John said with mirth. "By any chance do you need help? I was just running to the store for some milk. Cause we never have milk." The last part was a mutter, that Hollie wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear it or not.

"Oh no I think we can handle everything. My friends are quite adequate in renovating and moving things," she explained, then asked. "It won't bother Mr. Holmes, will it? I don't want an angry neighbor."

"No.. He's preoccupied with the telly. He won't be able to hear much anyhow," John gave a tired sigh and then smiled. "So I'll be off then and see you around."

"Ah. Very well Mr. Watson, it was nice meeting you," Hollie gave him a wave as he made his way out the door.

"You as well. Welcome to Baker Street, Ms. Moore," John tipped his imaginary hat and walked down the street.

* * *

><p>A two weeks later is when everything was done and complete. The Weasley twins, Ron and Harry did an excellent job in remodeling the flat and renovating the bathroom and such. They had moved in all her furniture in after painting the walls, instead of using wallpaper.<p>

She had a small dining table, a medium sized grand piano, loads of books strewn all over the place, a love seat in the sitting room, along with a flat-screen telly and muggle technology, and a leather couch in front of the fireplace. In the corners and such where book shelf's filled to the brim with books. Of course not everything would fit perfectly, so she had used a mild expansion charm where they would. It wasn't even noticeable. Well not that any muggle would notice.

Overall Hollie approved of her room, the bathroom and her kitchen.

It was a quiet Saturday morning when the doorbell upstairs rang. Hollie frowned, she wasn't expecting anyone, since the other two tenants weren't home and Mrs. Hudson didn't really expect anyone. Looking to her window, there was no owl. She closed her Witch Weekly magazine and put it on her coffee table. Hollie got up and went upstairs to see who was ringing the doorbell.

"Excuse me but I'm looking for Hollie Moore. Is she home?" A vaguely familiar voice asked.

"Oh yes she's home," Mrs. Hudson replied and then noticed the blonde. "Ah Hollie, these people are asking for you."

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson," she thanked the landlady and stepped into view. Then she recognized them. "Katie! Good heavens I wasn't expecting you, or Draco, and kids," Hollie smiled at the family. "Please do come in."

The Malfoys stepped in and she led them to her flat downstairs.

"Anyone want any tea? Or juice or something?" she asked walking into her kitchen, then said. "Oh and do please make yourselves at home."

Katie took this as her cue to jump and sit on Hollie's couch, which she did, and to grab the Witch Weekly magazine from the coffee table.

"Yes please! You do know my like for raspberry tea," Katie called from the couch in front of the fireplace.

Draco and the kids all sat on the couch in between their mother and father.

"Katie please do refrain from putting your feet on my glass coffee table," Hollie came in with a tray of two teapots and five tea cups, and glared at her best friend.

She just stuck her tongue out at Hollie and lowered her feet.

"Honestly Kat, you act more like a kid then our kids," Draco frowned and accepted the tea cup with green tea.

"And there is something really wrong with that," Katie gave Draco a pointed look and just stuck her nose in the magazine and ignored her husband and best friend.

Hollie served tea for herself and sat on a chair that was beside the couch.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Hollie asked raising an eyebrow at Draco and Katie.

Draco looked slightly uncomfortable now while Katie shut the magazine and placed it on the table. She took her tea and sipped it and put it back on the small plate.

"Well Draco and I need to go on a small business trip to France and we needed a place for our kids to stay," Katie explained nonchalantly.

"So I wanted them to stay at the Malfoy Manor, but Kat objected," Draco scowled slightly.

"And when mum objects you'd better listen!" A young Scorpius said in a warning tone.

"Or trouble," Bethany giggled.

Hollie raised an eyebrow at them and smiled.

"Smart kids you got there," she laughed and placed her teacup down. "Very well, Aunt Hollie will be taking care of you guys for-." At this Hollie looked at Draco and Katie. "For how long exactly?"

"Two weeks," Katie smiled.

Hollie sighed then smiled. "Well then, where are their things. I need to set up cots in my room."

Draco took out his wand and a small package from his pocket. He placed it on the floor and muttered a spell. It enlarged and was noted to be two vintage styled suitcases. Hollie also noted that the suitcases must have extension charms.

"You do know how to take care of kids, right?" Katie asked as they stood at the front door.

Hollie gave her an annoyed look. Like she was one to talk. She was their godmother.

"Yes of course, I do plan to have kids one day," she responded in an annoyed tone.

The couple bid farewell to their kids with hugs and kisses and walked down the block.

Hollie shut the door and turned to Scorpius and Bethany.

"Now let's head back to my flat, I do think the Daily Prophet has arrived," Hollie ushered the mini Malfoys back down to her flat and shut the door behind herself.

The two kids went and sat in front of her telly and waited. Hollie frowned but brushed it off. She was also right about the Daily Prophet arriving. An owl from the Prophet sat next to her owl on the bird perch.

She retrieved a knut from her pocket and gave it to the owl. It flew away out her window.

_HOGWARTS CONSTRUCTION HAS BEEN OFFICIALLY COMPLETED!_

Hollie smiled and read the under caption.

_Professor Minerva McGonagall: New Hogwarts Headmistress, confirmed._

There were two photos on the cover that were eye catching. McGonagall posing as the new Headmistress and a picture of the new completed Hogwarts.

"Aunt Hollie, will you be teaching me how to read?" Scorpius asked pulling at the girl's cardigan.

While she had been reading the Daily Prophet, the two kids had figured how to turn on the telly and Scorpius had maneuvered over to her.

"Umm.. Hold that thought Scorpius dear," she gave him a smile and walked over to their luggage.

Just as she thought Katie had left a letter. Hollie placed the Prophet on the coffee table and picked up the letter.

_Hollie,_

_I'm sure you'd expect a letter already. So yeah. Okay well Draco and I agreed that we'd start teaching him how to read and the basics of Kindergarten. Since I don't want to hire a tutor or since Draco doesn't want to send Scorpius to muggle school or wizards Kindergarten, we've been teaching him. In the envelope I've included parchments with simple five year old stuff. Pretty basic and I hope you'll be able to teach him._

_For Beth we read to her before bed, along with Scorpius, muggle children stories. Such as Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and stories such as those. But she loves those fairy tales called Grimm's Fairy Tails and the Tales of the Beatle and the Bard. Oh and don't tell Draco about them though, he doesn't really fancy the Tales. Fore good measures I'm sure. I do remember you having a copy of both._

_Their bed time is at 8:00pm._

_Sweets only once in a while, please try not to spoil them rotten._

_And I do hope they won't cause you trouble._

_Have fun and good-luck._

_Much Love ,_

_K. Malfoy xx_

"Well?" Scorpius questioned the girl.

"Yes yes, but not now. I have to get ready for work," Hollie patted his head. "Please sit with Beth, I'll be right back."

With that Hollie made her way towards her room to get ready.

* * *

><p>John watched silently as Sherlock paced back and forth in the living room. His mind seemed to be going miles and miles per hour. As this something was solved he then placed himself on the sofa and went to typing in a rapid pace on his cellphone. His fingers seemed rather glued to the phone.<p>

This was normal for Sherlock, if he could be considered normal.

They had just finished a case and it seemed as if Sherlock was itching for a new one. John had heard the doorbell ring downstairs and noise of people. He assumed that Mrs. Hudson had answered the door and it wasn't for them.

"Have you met the new tenant in 221C?" John asked from his seat.

He had a new copy of _The Times_ and was currently reading it.

"No, but I have seen her. Always late and has a bad habit of biting her lip," Sherlock replied offhandedly. "Doesn't own a car or travel by any motor vehicle it seems."

John frowned but didn't question Sherlock any further, and just continued to read the newspaper.

One particular headline caught John's attention.

_TWO BODIES FOUND IN ALLEY WAY._

_Last night two bodies were found in an alley way in Soho. They were mutilated beyond recognition and couldn't be identified. There seems to be a speculation that these two victims seems to be part of a recent serial killings around London. Scotland Yard is now investigating these murders in full detail. Authorities have warned citizens to be on the lookout for any suspicious activities and report if anything. Names and identities will be kept under wraps._

The doctor then sighed and closed the paper. Five, four, three, two, one. John mentally thought. Sherlock was almost going to combust with no case to solve.

"Ah good two people dead. Let's get going to Scotland Yard," Sherlock stood up and proceeded to put on his over coat and a scarf.

John rolled his eyes and dialed a taxi cab. There was no waiting with Sherlock.

* * *

><p>"Alright you two, we're heading to my work," Hollie smiled as she slipped on her black over coat.<p>

It was raining again and it was even colder being February. She helped Scorpius and Beth into their coats and grabbed her big umbrella.

"We're going to Diagon Alley, right?" Beth asked as the three of them walked up the stairs.

"Yes Beth, that's where I work," Hollie said with a grin. The girl locked her door and climbed the stairs after the children.

"Who are you?" Beth asked looking up the other stairs.

Hollie stood next to Scorpius and Beth, she noticed a tall man coming downstairs. Behind him was John.

"Good morning to you John," the girl smiled placing her hands on the kids shoulders, then she nodded at the other guy. "And you must be Mr. Sherlock Holmes."

He eyed Hollie as the two guys made their way down the last set of stairs.

"Yes... and your Hollie Moore." Sherlock said in a slow tone, he gave her a cautious look. He then adverted his gaze to the two children with her. "Babysitting, since those kids are not yours. Doing a favor for a friend, a close friend it seems."

Hollie frowned and nodded. "How'd you know?"

John decided to step in here.

"Ah Sherlock here is a Consulting Detective on his terms. It's his...um... gift to detect things," the doctor said with uncertainty.

"Thank you for that John," Sherlock dragged out with a sarcastic tone. He then turned to Hollie. "I'd love to sit down and have a chat sometime. Tonight at 8, my flat?"

Hollie raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged. John eyed Sherlock with contempt. Sherlock, _never_ in his right mind ever asked a girl nonetheless to sit down and have tea. This was _weird_, even for Sherlock John thought. But he did supposed Sherlock never had a right mind indeed.

"Sure then I"ll see you there," she smiled tightly.

Sherlock nodded at her and pulled his trench coat tighter around himself and left. Leaving the four of them standing in the stairway.

"Well good day then," John nodded politely and smiled at them before he left, following after Sherlock.

"You too..." Hollie replied to thin air. She then shook off the weird encounter and turned to the Malfoy kids. "Well let's go, we'll probably pass by later at the Weasely's joke shop."

Beth and Scorpius smiled at Hollie and the three of them also made their way out and walked down the street.

X

"Good morning Hollie!" A cheerful voice rang out and Hollie and the kids entered into the bookstore.

"Morning Jenn!" Hollie replied taking off her coat as she entered. She ushered the kids more inside the store. "I have the Malfoys' kids for two weeks. So please expect them to be here. By the way how's your sister?"

"She's good, already made the Chaser in her house," Jenn replied coming into view. "Cassidy was really excited. She sent us a long detailed letter about how she made it and about her year so far. You would think that since it's October she wouldn't speak so much about school."

Jenn sighed and shook her head. She had come from the back and was now stacking some new books on the shelves. The girl was Jennifer Cromwell, she was an old friend of Hollie. They went to Hogwarts and were in the same House. Jennifer had a sister in the school at the moment, a fourth year. Jenn had blonde hair with one red strand of hair and was very hyper-like which always got her in trouble at school.

"I would send her a Howler just to spite her," Hollie laughed as she ushered the kids to the back room.

Jenn followed behind and laughed loudly.

"She would just laugh it off, but sure," Jenn grinned. "How much you want to bet that she'll get caught out of bed soon?"

"The howler it is!" Hollie exclaimed with glee.

The kids laughed as Hollie lead them to the back. She settled them down with some wizards toys and some trinkets to keep them busy. With that Hollie made her way to the front of the store. Jenn was now sitting behind a counter on a stool, looking through a special edition of the Quibbler.

"Luna say anything interesting?" Hollie asked stopping in front at the counter.

Jenn looked up and shook her head.

"Not really, but she may have come up with a new theory about Nargles," she chuckled.

Hollie laughed and shook her head. They could always count on Luna for this sort of thing. Hollie sighed and leaned back on the counter. The book shop was opened a few years after the war ended. It was her and Jenn all the way. They've always enjoyed it and seemed to get a lot of visits from a certain Hermione Weasley.

"Well, ready to start the day?" Jenn asked as Hollie made her way to the front door to open up shop.

"Ha. Ready as I'll ever be," Hollie quipped turning the sign on the door and unlocking it.

Hollie and Jenn's Café Nook was open for business once again.

**A/N:**

**Please leave your feedback. It would be much appreciated!**

**Thank you. :)**

**A/N: (2013)- I'm currently editing this story, so I can get it up to date etc. etc. because it's about time, and I will continue writing it. I haven't stopped, just a really bad case of writers block. If any continuity errors are spotted, I will take care of that. Once again, thank you for those who do read this story, and/are subscribing and such. It means a lot and I will update soon! **

**Cheers. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Do you know, one thing that I love is when I see people favoriting my stories, and subscribing to author alert. *_* Totally made my day. I would love it if some of you did review. I really would like to know if I'm doing something wrong. Or anything, tips? Feedback. :) But I guess I'm thankful to all of you who are reading this story, or all my other stories! I'm so so so so sorry it's so late. School's been really overwhelming, stressful and overbearing. I wrote most of this on my trip down to Virginia. It's been sitting in my computer for the longest time. I'll post up another chapter when I have the time. I'll try to be more frequent about it. My goal is to get up a chapter every Friday. I'll work on it. Thank you for the patience! **

**I won't keep you here any longer. **

**Happy reading! :D**

**xx. **

**X**

"Okay, come on kids. I hope you picked out what you wanted so we can go home," Hollie reprimanded coming up behind the two little Malfoys.

Bethany looked up at Hollie.

"Yes, Auntie Hollie," Bethany smiled, and ran off with Scorpius as they found something they liked.

Hollie laughed fondly as they chose out the harmless materials from the Weasley's joke shop. Well, from where she was standing all the harmful ones were not in their direction.

"Taking care of Malfoy's kids eh?" A voice carried on behind her.

Hollie spun around and smiled at the Weasley. It was George, since he was now distinguishable from his brother. Having a missing ear and all.

"Yeah of course, you know that Draco's different, and Katie she's one of my best friends," she shrugged with a smirk.

"Oh and don't I remember that, before Fred and I left, you guys were worse then us with the crazy tricks. Especially you and Katie, those were some good times," George grinned and gave her a pat on the head.

Hollie sighed and shook her head at him. She then went back to watching the Malfoy kids.

She then went back to watching the Malfoy kids. Back in school she was in Harry's class, but not in his house. Hollie had been a Ravenclaw who had be friended a Gryffindor and Slytherin. Katie being the Gryffindor and Draco being a Slytherin, this was their second year of school. Hollie had met Draco on a whim and possibly on purpose. She and Jenn, one of her roommates in Ravenclaw, were eating a muggle snack called sour skittles in the library. Madam Pince had no idea, they were hidden from view. Jenn started throwing sour skittles at random unsuspecting people.

They twitched every time Jenn hit them, which brought a whole round of giggles from both girls. Hollie then started to throw skittles as well. Unfortunately for her, she ended up hitting a certain Malfoy. She made the mistake of laughing when it ended up on his paper. His head snapped up and he looked around with a scowl on his face. He had heard her laughing and went to investigate.

_Hollie had always known that she had bad luck. Draco had found her instantly._

_"Moore, what the hell are you bloody doing?" he drawled with a raised eyebrow._

_This surprised Hollie, she had no idea that the Malfoy twerp knew of her existence._

_"Well, if you must know, I am enjoying my simple time here in the library. Trying to study, because that's what we Ravenclaw's do according to everyone else here in school," Hollie retorted smartly holding up a random book up, really out of nowhere._

_"What are you throwing at me?" he asked with a scowl._

_"I don't know what you are referring to," Hollie looked up at him with an innocent look._

_If it was even possible his glare increased._

_"You know Malfoy, glaring at me isn't going to solve anything," the girl smirked defiantly._

_"Moore, tell me what where you throwing at me," he voice didn't go to a whining tone, but he kept his glare in place._

_"Damn, you're so annoying. I'm not even doing anything to you," Hollie scoffed. "Leave me alone and get off my case."_

_By now you'd know that he would be furious, but Hollie paid no mind to it. The twelve year old didn't scare her, she'd met scarier people. Death Eaters were one of those._

_"Wait until my father hears about this," Draco spat and went to walk away, but Hollie stopped him in his tracks._

_"What, your not big enough to fight your own battles? Have to have daddy dearest fight your battles. What a baby," she rolled her eyes and looked at him with a hard stare. "Do you want to hear something Draco Malfoy?"_

_Draco stared at her, refusing to move as Hollie stood up and walked up to him. She stood a foot away from him and gave him a smirk._

_"You don't scare me," she enunciated each word slowly._

_The tension was cut by her throwing a blue sour skittle in his face and walking back to the table where she and Jenn sat, the both of the girls ignoring the platinum blond that stood there dumbfounded. From then on Hollie would always bother Draco, until he snapped and begrudgingly allowed Hollie to become friends with him. Since she'd always take no for an answer when he told her to go away._

Later on she met Katie in the end of her third year, she had run into the Gryffindor after she had literally run into her in the hallway when Hollie was on her way to Transfiguration. Katie had been knocked out and Hollie took the task of taking her to the Hospital Wing and staying there until the girl woke up. The two became fast friends, then Katie met Draco.

Hollie noticed by the middle of fourth year when Katie started to have feelings for the Malfoy. Drama revolved around that since Katie wasn't occupied with Quidditch because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. They ended up getting together in the middle of fifth year. It was kept a secret for a while. The secret was actually kept until the Battle of Hogwarts ended. That was the time when his parents found out about their relationship.

For a while it was complicated and a mess, but the two of them eventually worked it out, with his and her family.

After the kids and Hollie left the joke shop they headed home. Since it was about time they did. As they walked down the street, towards her new flat she pondered over, while watching the kids enjoy the light drizzle of the rain, the fact that her neighbor had asked to have tea in his flat. From the looks of his flatmate, that wasn't a normal occurrence. At least this Sherlock character was a fine looking man.

She'd just have to be careful.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** You guys are awesome. Alerts, favorites and reviews. 3 Thank you so much! I missed posting this these weeks x( so I decided to post a chapter up today. :) Defiantly made my day!

Thank you! Enjoy.

xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, or Harry Potter.**

XX

Hollie tucked the kids in their bunk-bed cots after dinner and a goodnight story. She glanced at their peaceful faces before shutting the door behind herself and made her way to the flat 221B. She waiting a few seconds before knocking tentatively. Shuffling was heard on the other side, and the short fair haired man opened the door. John Watson.

"Good afternoon Hollie, please do come in," he opened the door wider and she stepped in with a nod in his direction.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile.

"I'm not sure why Sherlock has asked you for tea," John started as he handed her a mug and they sat on the sofa. "He never asks anyone for tea, or hardly socializes with anyone."

Hollie raised an eyebrow at him and sipped at the mug in her hand.

"So he mostly keeps to himself, and you are his flatmate. There doesn't seem to be a problem there," she said in a light tone.

John chuckled. "There's much more to him than you can guess. Sherlock can be quite rude, even if he doesn't mean to be. I'm just asking you to be watchful around him, this is unusual for him and he is the definition of unusual."

She laughed and smiled at him. "Sure, I'll keep that in mind. As his roommate though, just remember he is human."

"I try to remind myself that every once in a while," John nodded at her and stood up. "Well, I best be off. I have hours to do at the clinic."

Hollie watched as John waved to her and left the apartment. What an intriguing man. Muggles were all so fascinating to her.

"Miss Moore, hello," a deep voice stated loudly.

Hollie looked up to see Sherlock wearing a deep navy blue button up dress shirt, with black suit pants and expensive looking shoes. The man had his shirt rolled up his sleeves and two buttons were left open. She couldn't deny that he was attractive, very, very attractive.

"Urm, hello," she replied softly.

"Good, John has already given you tea," he said sitting down across from her.

Sherlock was eyeing her like he was studying her, Hollie squirmed a bit under his gaze.

"So, erm is there a particular reason you asked me here?" Hollie asked curiously, and set the mug down.

"John obviously told you this is unusual," he muttered looking at her, and continued. "There's something about you which is oddly unsettling."

Hollie frowned, had he gathered that when they briefly met? Was that a compliment? She didn't know, she couldn't tell. Especially with that look he was giving her. It was an intense stare that captivated her and if possible, made him even more good looking. She snapped out of it and shoved those thoughts away, last time she fell for a muggle things got complicated. Hollie was not about to slip up.

"Unsettling, is that a problem? I don't seem to be any threat to anyone," she retorted, getting a bit uncomfortable now.

She really hoped he didn't want to drive her away. Baker Street was a nice place, and she really didn't feel like moving again. Just when she was getting adjusted.

"No, there's a problem. I can't seem to read you," Sherlock stated bluntly, and his eyebrows furrowed. He places his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together. "I can't seem to get much out of you."

Hollie by now looked confused as ever.

"How'd you mean? I don't seem to follow," she said giving him a look.

Sherlock's eyes roamed over for a second before they locked with hers. Her magic stirred, which made it flow out a bit and a cool breeze swept through the room.

_"What,"_ Hollie thought in alarm. _"Accidental magic shouldn't be possible." _

Even if it was barely noticeable, he seemed to notice. They broke eye contact and he stood up abruptly and walked over to the window.

"What was that?" he muttered to himself as he checked the windows, he then spun around and looked at her again, She held his gazed warily, even she didn't understand what just happened. He took a few strides and leaned down next to her and started rambling in a fast pace. "You are a middle child of three, a sister and brother. You feel as if your parents aren't proud of you since you don't have a solid profession working in a bookstore. They think you should get a high paying job. How do I know that?" He paused as the question died on her lips, then continued. "Your finger tips have traces of old ink, it's not used anymore. Various healed scars of paper cuts on the tips of your fingers. Dust on your jacket, with the dust from the old books, and your perfume. It has a lilac scent, mixed with the old scent of books."

Hollie's eyes widened, he had guessed most of her life already. Not good. Not good at all.

"Quite a gift," she muttered to him with a contemplative look.

"Yes, of course," he straightened up and walked over to the fireplace. "As a child you were shipped off to boarding school, where you went willingly and graduated there. A scar on your neck signifies you were in some kind of fight, wasn't made by a knife or any object that I can identify..." Sherlock let the words drift before he once again whirled around and came over to her, he grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled it down and it revealed the scar she had.

Hollie tried to flinch away but he didn't let her as he examined her scar. She had gotten it at the Battle of Hogwarts when a stray spell grazed her. It healed up, but ended up leaving a scar in it's place. He let go of her collar and gave her a solid look.

"That's as much as I can deduce from you, Miss Moore," he said in a wavering tone, and Sherlock did not look happy. "Parts of your life seemed as if they were seemingly erased."

"It's pretty amazing either way," Hollie's voice was firm but calm and she stood up. "I think I should go, goodbye Sherlock."

"Miss Moore," Sherlock's voice simmered through the air as her hand reached the door knob.

Hollie turned around to see him giving her that intense look. They locked eyes again, she felt her magic flare up. This time, it had created a mist of grey that shined colorfully as the last of the sun disappeared, then it dissipated.

"I know you're hiding something, and I'm determined to find out what it is you are hiding," Sherlock finished with a firm tone.

Hollie smiled wryly, already freaked out about her magic spilling itself. She had already tamed it, why in Merlin's name was it acting up. When it shouldn't have been possible.

"Try as you might Sherlock Holmes, just be ready for something that not even your mind could comprehend," she said airily.

With that she was gone, it was like she had never been in the flat. Sherlock stood there eyeing the door she had left from. Hollie Moore was an enigma, a type of enigma he hadn't come across before. This didn't bore him, oh no. It was a thrill, something he had been looking for. He was bound to crack it sooner or later.

The game's afoot.

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short! I'm leaving to London tomorrow soo I try to get one in this week. I really want to be consistent with these. :)

Anyways thank you for everything!

Till next chapter! xx.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I had fun typing this one up. I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you all for reading, really. Makes me smile when I get those alert emails. I'd love reviews as well! (Thank you also to the people reviewing ^_^) I'm in France now :D

Here we are! xx.

(Oh, and I'm trying something a bit different, because I've been lapsing into writers block and I figured writing in a different POV would help...and it did! SO, this is the end result of it. I hope it's not that horrible :) )

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter. I only own my own characters.**

**XX**

~Hollie's POV~

It had been four days since my fateful afternoon tea with Sherlock. I've been purposefully ignoring him as we moved to and fro 221 Baker St. Luckily I hadn't once run into him or John because they've been busy with a case. This piece of information I had heard from Mrs. Hudson. For four days I hadn't seen either of them and on the fifth day I was lounging in my living room with the Malfoy kids watching the muggle telly.

Outside the weather was being bipolar as ever, as it always was here in the England. Out of nowhere someone burst through the door of my flat. Katie burst through my flat all bedraggled and a wild look in her eyes.

"Bloody hell Katie! You look like you've been hit by a Hippogriff!" I exclaimed. I gotup and rushed over to her, checking her over quickly making sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Katie muttered, as I helped her over to the sofa.

"Mum!" Bethany and Scorpius exclaimed running over to their mother.

Those two looked at her worried as she started to catch her breath.

"Poppycock," I snapped, and sat next to her, ushering Beth to go next to Scorpius. "Now what the hell is up with you."

Katie turned to her kids. She looked relieved and torn at the same time. Very peculiar.

"Kids, please go to Aunt Hollie's room so I may talk to her," she said and ushered them into the room.

She turned to me, her expression was almost unreadable. It's one she put on before delivering nearly unhappy news. Katie had done this many times back in school.

"Kids and young woman are going missing from the Wizarding World, they're all being snatched up!" Katie said with wide eyes. "A witch hunter in the muggle world and they're headed to the Wizarding World!"

"A witch hunter? Is this bloke killing?" I frowned.

This was most certainly news to me. I did hear about two people killed in SoHo, and the muggle police were investigating. Never had a witch hunter appeared since the middle ages, and Voldemort didn't count.

"Yes! First he Lester's two kids were found dead in an alleyway, it was brutal what they did, and all points to a muggle witch hunter, they've almost nearly infiltrated Diagon Alley. Snatched two woman near the Leaky Cauldron. They're watching us. I think they know who's a muggle and who's not," Katie grimaced and started to pat down her hair and fix her clothes. "I've come to warn you and take the kids, we're headed up to Manchester and away from London."

"Impossible, our magic is strong! Especially now! Kingsley has everything under control," I said shaking my head. I had gone to Diagon Alley the day before. "The Ministry is working much better now that..." I paused and watched for Katie's reaction. "Voldemort is gone."

She didn't flinch, but nodded at me.

"Squibs can," Katie replied with a grimace.

I gave a long sigh. "Just when I was settling in, now we have a killer on the loose, and I did hear about the two bodies found in an alleyway. Why isn't the Prophet saying anything?"

"I heard from Ginny that she's trying to get everything in order before releasing it to the public," Katie said softly and bit her lip.

We exchanged grim looks and a few minutes later, Katie suddenly remembered something. She usually had a knack for forgetting things easily.

"Oh! Harry sent me a letter, he asked me to ask you in person if you'd like to help out with this case. The Ministry is including the British Government in this one," Katie said in a light tone. "Galleons on this one is a good sum, since you'll be working with muggles."

I shrugged what did I have to loose. I was in a semi contract with the magical law enforcement, and I knew that Jenn could hold down the fortress of our café.

"Sure, I'll send him an owl," I said with a smile, then eyed Katie with a questionable look. "Also, why in the name of Merlin did it look like you ran here."

Katie laughed. "I was going to apparate but this is a muggle neighbourhood so there are no apparating spots. I dissaparated nearby and then ran the rest of the way."

"Blimey you're mad," I said in an exasperated tone. "Do be careful and take the floo back to wherever your going next with the kids."

She nodded. "Draco went to the Malfoy Manor, we're going there to say goodbye and then heading up to Manchester, to the house that Draco wanted to buy just in case. It's near Scotland and Hogwarts so it's more convenient."

It made sense. Since Draco was working at Hogwarts, Manchester was a perfect place to settle and until this killer was caught then it was better to be safe then sorry.

"Go collect the kids, I need to write that letter to Harry," I got up and went over to my counter which had parchment, with writing supplies.

Katie agreed and disappeared into my room.

_Harry,_

_Katie has told me of the job offer and yes I accept. I have nothing more on m agenda since the little Malfoy's are heading out of town with their parents. I will owl Jenn telling her of the job that has come up. Do I come to the Ministry? When do I start? I do need to be debriefed? Working with the muggles, is it Scotland Yard that are our partners? Please respond ASAP. I really wouldn't like to dwindle when it comes to "witch hunters" and killers._

_Your Dearest Friend,_

_Hollie_

I signed the parchment and placed it in an envelope and sealed it off. I quickly whistled and my owl came and perched itself on the bird perch.

"Please take this to Harry at the Ministry," I gave the owl the letter and it was off.

"Thank you for taking care of them for a short time," Katie came over to me and embraced me in a hug then whispered in my ear. "Be safe and please catch the sonovabitch."

I smiled at her. "Of course I will, bye Kat." I turned to the small children. "Bye kids I'll see you soon."

I gave each of them a hug and kiss and they took the Floo network and were gone. I watched the green powder swirl a bit before I grabbed my wand which was under my skirt, held in a wand garter. I started casting spells to keep away any danger and too keep my flat safe.

An hour later, when I had just come out of the shower and had gotten dressed, a head popped up in my fireplace. It was Harry.

"Hello Harry!" I quipped with a pleasant smile.

He smiled back. "Good evening Hollie. To answer your questions, please do come to the Ministry tomorrow at ten and you will be debriefed in what's transpiring. The Daily Prophet is sending out notices about the supposed witch hunter and then yes we will head onto Scotland Yard. Only one of the muggles with clearance will know who we are," he explained simply. "He goes by the name of Mycroft Holmes, and he said he will pay you a visit tonight."

"Very well, I will see you tomorrow then, have a good night Harry," I nodded at him.

He said his goodbyes and disappeared.

Now the only thing that was missing was this Mycroft Holmes... The names was familiar because of Sherlock Holmes. Brothers from the sound of it. I let the idea simmer as I settled myself into my sofa. I grabbed the Witch Weekly magazine sitting on my coffee table and sat on my sofa. It was something to pass the time as I waited for this Mycroft person to show.

XX

Ten o'clock at night is when Mycroft showed, nearly giving me a heart attack when the muggle alarm sounded loudly. I had fallen asleep reading Witch Weekly and had jolted awake as my door rattled and then opened. At first I really had no clue it was him. I grabbed my wand and stood up, tentatively walking near to the door. When the door opened I raised my wand ready to strike. Which was odd of me. Usually I used the shoot first and ask questions later method, this time I did not.

"Miss Moore if you would be as kind to not point that at me." His sophisticated voice rendered me to stand rigidly.

He stepped into my flat and came into the dim lighting. The alarm was still going off, he didn't seem to notice, then I almost face palmed.

_Of course, He's a muggle! _

I waved my wand and the alarm stopped. Lowering my wand I sat back down on the sofa.

"You would be Mycroft Holmes," I said wryly.

"That would be me," he seated himself on a plush chair I had int the living room. "On to what I'm here for."

I motioned him to continue.

"I would like to make a proposition for you," he continued. "My brother, Sherlock, is someone with difficult capabilities. I would like to have someone keep an eye on him for me and report back."

I scoffed. "No, no I will most certainly not do that. The last thing I want to do is spy on someone. Especially get paid for it." I narrowed my eyes at him. "He's a grown man, and I'm sure he can take care of himself."

Mycroft's expression gave away nothing as he looked at me. We held eye contact as he spoke in an even tone.

"Very well Miss Moore," he said calmly. "I do leave you with this warning." He stood up and gripped the umbrella that was in his hand. "I know what you are, and who you're associated with. So, do be careful around my brother, I'd rather keep him in the dark about that secret of London."

Mycroft dipped his head at me in goodbye and left. I loosened up my shoulders, since his whole visit I was on edge. Especially with a muggle who knew I was a witch.I stood up and ran a few fingers through my hair. I really hoped that this wouldn't be a big hassle. Working on murder cases that interlocked with muggles were very rare in the Wizarding World, and I never associated myself with the muggle world and murder.

This ought to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi! Yes, hello!. Surprise! It's been a while... Yes, I will use that term very loosely. Anyways, It's about time I actually update. It's been a busy year for me, and I've been on a case of major writers block! It seems to happen quite frequently, but no I haven't forgotten about this story, and I do want to finish it. Also Senior year is really kicking my ass… anyways. Thank you all so much for subscribing and the wonderful comments and I just really appreciate it lots. Soo I think we've waited long enough. Eh? So, without further adieu, I give you chapter five! _

_Allons-y!_

_Oh and Happy New Years! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective owners.**

xx

The following day, Hollie went to get briefed on this new case. Sadly enough the case turned out to be more serious than she'd had originally thought. Grim was one way of putting it. Hollie yawned as she pushed open the door to the café. It was about an hour after her meeting with the Aurors in charge of the case. Harry, Neville and Hollie were in charge of the muggle outings and appearances, and Ron along with a few others was in charge of investigation in the Wizarding World.

The bells jingled, and she shuffled her way through the rows of books and customers towards the flat upstairs. It's where Jenn lived for the time being, since her place was being remodeled and painted, which caused Hollie to move out and thrown into the most unusual predicament. She unlocked the door, with the spare key and walked inside.

"Hollie! Finally you show up!" Jenn exclaimed once she saw the girl, who looked worse for the wear.

Her wild, curly untamable hair looked even more unkempt than usual.

Hollie shrugged off her cloak and threw herself onto a love seat and groaned pitifully. She was wearing her fancy witch robes, which was rare for her. She preferred muggle clothing to any regular witch robes.

"Jenn, you have no idea. These stupid murders are pissing me off," she said, running her hands down her face.

"Really? Did you get briefed today?" Jenn questioned.

She set down a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of them. Jenn gave Hollie an expectant look.

"Yes," Hollie stressed, gratefully hugging the mug and took small sips. "I can't really discuss much, but all I can say is please watch your back, and be careful when going home."

Jenn gave Hollie a wry smile and sipped at her own tea.

"Don't worry, I have a portkey that'll take me to somewhere safe, if need be," she grinned waving her hand at Hollie. "I'm a good fighter too, so stop it."

Hollie nodded and shook her head. "Of course you are, I don't doubt it."

The girls chatted and made small talk for a little while. Hollie just filled Jenn in with her new living arrangements and neighbors. Jenn, vice versa, filled Hollie in with news from Hogwarts and what was happening now that everything, the chaos and post-war craziness, simmered down nearly to a full halt. The Wizarding World was back to its former glory. It had been twelve, long, years since the battle.

"So, this Sherlock's a force to be reckoned with," Jenna trailed off, not looking amused. "An observant muggle is honestly the last thing we need, and what you said about him being involved with your witch hunter case, well...he's going to be trouble."

Hollie groaned and nodded somberly. It was a nightmare. Especially after that brother of Sherlock had forewarned her about. Mycroft didn't want Sherlock involved. Easier said than done. The man was way more observant than she realized.

"Yeah, this one's going to be tough," she said finishing off the last of her tea.

X

"Blast it!" Hollie gritted out, dropping the spatula she was holding.

She grabbed her left hand and sighed as there was already a red splotch forming. Right in between her thumb and forefinger. She'd been frying chicken with herbs. The oil was sizzling and jumping, landing on her hand. This was the end result of her not using her magic to cook, but with muggles upstairs, one couldn't be too careful. Hollie was never the best cook when it came to the muggle way.

A knock came to the door, breaking out the injured girl from reverie. She cursed, and flipped off the stove, and hid away her wand, and didn't even have time to heal her burn. Hollie left the kitchen, and opened the door. It was John, who stood at the door patiently. She forced a smile.

"John, hello!" she said opening the door wider. "What can I do for you?"

He managed a sheepish look and elicited a curious look from Hollie, who was still trying to nurse her burn, which was starting to sting.

"I–uh," he said, pausing his eyes flickered to her hand for a brief second. "Are you alright? You seem to be favoring your hand."

Hollie bit her lip, she was cradling her left hand carefully as she kept the door open with her foot. "Urm, I'm fine," she dismissed nonchalantly. "Jus' a minor burn."

"Do you mind if I look at it?" John asked. "I have my medical bag upstairs."

Hollie hesitated. She could've quickly fixed it herself, but of course it'd be suspicious if she had a burn one day and the next it was clean gone.

"Very well," she conceded and followed him to his shared flat.

"There's some tea on the kettle, I'll fetch some after patching you up," John smiled and disappeared down the hall.

Hollie gave a sigh and sunk herself down on a chair near the fireplace. She looked around, taking the flat in fully, which she wasn't able to do the last time she'd been there. The feel of it was homely, and warm. Littered with books and paper post-its, newspapers and paper clippings. Empty mugs, and weird jars filled with things Hollie had seen in Snape's and Slughorn's Potions cupboard. The flat looked like a paper storm had ripped through, thoroughly reminding the witch of her dorm at Hogwarts. Honestly, she'd been worse than Hermione Granger, and that was saying something.

During the process of the newly improved Ministry, The Dark objects that were scattered among the Wizarding World were being hunted down by Aurors, and indefinitely destroyed. Rouge Death Eaters were still being chased down and the Ministry was still keeping an eye on all the sympathizers of Voldemort. A few of her family members who were part of the Deatheaters had been caught and thrown in Azkaban. The prejudices against the muggleborns were nearly eliminated, also all thanks to Miss Granger-Weasley and people wanting to change. Any bigoting was frowned upon. Nothing was perfect, but things were finally getting better, better than it had been in years.

Now, there was this supposed squib that was killing off any wizards. So at least it wasn't aimed at just one particular set of magical folk. Just the whole of them. She really hoped they'd catch this vigilante. Their world had already seen so much pain.

"Miss Moore," a deep baritone voice broke her from her thoughts.

Hollie jumped and looked at Sherlock, who had entered the living room. He wore his nighties, with a dark blue robe. He had_ the Times_ gripped in his hand and a mug in the other. He gave her a calculating look.

"You burned your hand," he drawled, a bored tone taking over.

Hollie shrugged and cradled her injured hand to herself.

"I've had worse," she uttered, and shifted her eyes to John who waltzed into the room carrying his medical bag.

"Alright, let's see that burn," he said kneeling next to her and motioned for her hand.

Hollie kept a wry smirk and obliged. He took her hand gently and examined it expertly.

"So, what's the verdict doc?" Hollie quipped watching John as he grabbed a small pack from his kit.

"You've managed to retain only a first-degree burn," he sighed, and pressed the pack lightly on her hand. "A bit of this for ten minutes, and then I'll wrap your hand. Just be careful next time."

A cooling-sensation tingled through her skin. She bit her lip and nodded. Second-degree burns weren't that terrible to treat. Even though the muggle way was long and tedious and cumbersome.

"Quite right," she said, and winced as John took off the cool compress and grabbed the white bandages.

He wrapped the gauze slowly, taking care not to rub against the burn. He tied it off and nodded at her.

"Just try to avoid rubbing it and here," John said and handed her a small packet with pills. "Ibuprofen for the pain."

Now this was something Hollie, had never seen. These small white pills were foreign to her. Hollie took it diligently from John and gave the tablets a curious look. What the hell was she supposed to do with them? Usually she had headache and pain potions ready and stored away just in case. Sure she knew how to live in the muggle world, but recently she'd lived in Diagon Alley since she left Hogwarts. She refused to move back home, her parents didn't understand that she needed some type of independence. Their disappointment was too much for her to stomach. She was still trying to re-learn the ropes of living like muggles.

"Yes," she said slowly as John handed her a glass of water and sat across on the other chair by the fireplace. A perplexed look crossed her features. "What do I do with them?"

Sherlock scoffed, eliciting Hollie to stare at him blankly. He looked at her like she was stupid.

"They're pills," he drawled. "You swallow them."

John nodded. "With water so you don't swallow them dry." He eyed her. "You've never taken Ibuprofen before?"

Hollie did as instructed, one pill at a time, the feeling alien to her and shook her head.

"No," she said. "I've never had the need really."

John nodded at her, and zipped up his medical bag. She had an inkling John was more perturbed than he let on. Sherlock didn't give any of his thoughts away as he threw himself onto the sofa on the opposite wall. Ignoring his roommate and the wild blonde haired girl.

She pursed her lips and leaned back on the chair, getting more comfortable.

"How's the case coming along?" Hollie asked, eyeing John as he grabbed _The Times, _a second copy that lay around the flat.

John gave her a contemplative look, and glanced at Sherlock for a split second.

"Um, well so far there aren't many leads," he replied. "The trail's gone cold."

"Boring!" Sherlock exclaimed.

Hollie eyed the gangly, but fit man who lay the entire length of the sofa. He had his hands placed together and were touching his chin with both his index fingers. Sherlock seemed pensive.

Hollie's jaw clenched. Those murders were _not _boring. The women that were taken from the Leaky Cauldron were half-bloods from the Wizengamot, and the Lester kids were Auror trainees, both halfblooded as well. Not boring, she knew all of them. She actually knew the siblings, they had come over the manor for a few times for dinner. Hollie whirled towards Sherlock. Now she was treading dangerous waters.

"Don't you dare say that these murders are boring," she snapped icily. "Those were wonderful people who were murdered in atrocious ways. Don't you dare, Mr. Holmes."

John looked thoroughly interested as he watched Sherlock sit up and stare at Hollie with a fixed gaze. She was full out glaring at him, and didn't look happy. Her wild hair seemed to stand on end with her three-sixty degree mood she seemed to have shifted too. She stood up and walked over to him. John could nearly feel the burn of her sudden mood shift.

"So what if they are?" Sherlock said monotonously, standing up facing her. "I fail to see how this is relevant to you. It is not like–"

Sherlock broke off mid-sentence. His brain started to fly a mile a nanosecond. Hollie noted this, because Jenna and Hermione used to get the same look in their eye when they were on to something. The detective seemed to space out and she could nearly see the gears turning in his head.

"Sherlock," John stated, walking over to the two of them as Sherlock spaced out. "What, what is it?"

"You're connected!" Sherlock exclaimed and narrowed his gaze at Hollie. Who now had gone eerily quiet, her grave mistake dawned on her. With Sherlock's brilliant brain power and gift to piece puzzles together; he would be one step closer to grabbing at her secret. She mentally cursed at her slip up. For a former Ravenclaw, she was acting awfully daft in front of muggles.

Bright ice blue eyes studied Hollie at a rapid rate. As if he was trying to read more into her. His plump, soft, pink lips parted in understanding.

He spoke in a hurried state. "The brother and sister, you went to school with them." Hollie's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, enough for Sherlock to get his answer. He had now successfully invaded her personal bubble, and came eye to eye with her. "Yes... None of you were close, but it was a family acquaintance. Meaning these murders are all revolving around people you're familiar with. Quite obvious really, now how does the police have no record of these four victims," Sherlock murmured as they held eye contact. "The women, important figureheads, and the siblings, important as well. All dressed in a high fashion and worked in positions of importance in the community, but I'm missing something."

Hollie shot daggers at him. "I thought you said this case was _boring_," she stressed. "Why take up interest all of a sudden."

Hollie knew she wasn't making things better, hell she might've made things worse. Oh, Shaklebot was going to have her head on a silver platter. It was illegal to Obliviate muggles with the high intelligence such as Sherlock's.

"Oh no, Ms. Moore." A hint of smugness made it's way into Sherlock's tone. "Now, who are you, really? Is Hollie Moore truly your name? What are you hiding? These murders are obviously hitting close to home. They most certainly have to do with that secret of yours."

Green eyes narrowed into slits as she glared full on at Sherlock. He seemed to be asking those questions to himself, but voiced them aloud. Meaning for Hollie to have heard him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Holmes," she clipped, turning her head away and gave him a dangerous look from under her lashes. "I suggest you drop this conversation, before things get ugly."

"Sherlock what're you talking about?" John inquired, after watching a conversation that eerily brought back a déja vu feeling from a year ago. He pushed thoughts of Irene Adler away; she was long gone from their lives.

"It would seem that you may have Mrs. Hudson and John fooled," Sherlock stated haughtily. "It was a fatal mistake to have tried to fool me."

Hollie seemed frozen on the spot. This wasn't good.

"_Dammit, dammit, so much for being a Ravenclaw. This is too soon." _Hollie thought, panic nearly settling in.

She bit her lip and took a step back from the towering muggle.

_C'mon Moore, think. Think! _

"Honestly! Mr. Holmes," Hollie said. "I don't know what you're trying to figure out here, but I can assure you I am not hiding anything. So do please stop these unnecessary and wrong accusations. It would kindly be appreciated."

The tension was thick as Hollie and Sherlock held unwavering looks. Everything got too out of hand too soon.


End file.
